


serial killer

by kdry42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdry42/pseuds/kdry42
Summary: Son belliydi. Kaçınılmazdı.





	serial killer

**Author's Note:**

> kudos bırakıp yorum yaparsanız çok sevinirim ♡   
> (tüm çalışmalarım için wattpad'de hesabımı takip edebilirsiniz: @AngeList1)

"Ve sonra kızın gözlerine bakarak 'siz, benim ruh eşimsiniz' demiş. Kız afallamış tabi. Zaten seri katilimiz için gerekende oymuş. Sonraki sahneyi biliyorsun zaten."

"Ruh eşimsin, cidden mi?" dedi Cas. Ajan olan, FBI Ajanı. Sıradaki davası buydu. "Cidden bu katilin ergen olmadığından emin miyiz?"

Lucifer -evet, ortağının adı şeytanın ismiydi- "27 yaşındayken bu mümkün mü?" diye sordu.

Castiel bu soruya gözlerini devirmekle yetinip odasına yöneldi.Evrakları alıp en sevdiği kafeye gidecek ve en sevdiği kahvesini içerken davanın detaylarını okuyacaktı.Lucifer'e çıkacağını haber verip ofisten ayrıldı.

Kafeye girer girmez o nefis kahve kokusunu içine çekti. İşte çalışmak için uygun bir yer, diye düşündü. Favori kahvesini aldı ve pencere kenarı bir masaya yöneldi. İçeçeğinden bir yudum aldı ve kağıtlar yığınını dosyadan çıkardı. 

En üstte katilin ismi yazıyordu, en azından ismi olduğunu tahmin ettikleri. 

Dean Winchester (27)

Şimdiye kadar 5 kız ve 2 erkeği öldürmüştü. Bağlı olduğu bir ritüel vardı ve bu onu daha da tehlikeli kılıyordu.Neyseki son avını öldüremeden onu yakalamışlardı. Dean'i değil, elbette. Kurbanını. Kızın anlattığına göre her zaman gittiği bir kafede çalışan garsondu ve oldukça arkadaş canlısıydı.Bir gün masasına oturmuş ve sıradan bir sobet başlatmak yerine "Siz, benim ruh eşimsiniz" demişti. Hikayenin geri kalanını düşünmek istemiyordu Cas.Kahve içerken olmazdı.

Tam ilk paragraftan okumaya başlayacakken kahvesini aldığı ve ara sıra sohbet ettiği çalışan gelip masasına oturdu. "Naber Dean?" diye sordu Cas. Ve aynı anda beyninden vurulmuşa döndü.Az önce okuduğu isim... Aynıydı.Peki bu mümkün müydü? Haftalardır tanıdığı bu arkadaş canlısı çocuk -içinden kelime seçimine küfretti- o Dean olabilir miydi?

Daha fazla düşünmesine gerek kalmadan yeşil gözlü adam fısıldadı. "Siz, bayım,  benim ruh eşimsiniz."

Castiel bayılacakmış gibi hissetmeden hemen önce şu kelimeleri söyledi, Dean'e cevaben: 

"Lanet olsun"


End file.
